leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Nintendo Power
Nintendo Power was the official magazine of Nintendo games and platforms in the United States. It was published by Nintendo of America from 1988 until 2007. Between the end of 2007 and the end of 2012, the magazine was published by Future US, a San Francisco-based company which also publishes the official magazines of Nintendo's rival brands, Microsoft and Sony. Many features and promotions associated with Pokémon ran through the magazine during the franchise's history including previews and reviews, strategies, covers, comics, contests, mini-magazines, trading cards, posters, and promotional VHS cassettes. Nintendo Power ceased publication at the end of 2012. Pokémon-related content in Nintendo Power Generation I Between the January 1998 and August 2000 volumes, Nintendo Power covered Pokémon's success in Japan leading up to the eventual North American releases of and other Generation I games on the Game Boy and Nintendo 64. When Pokémon was first released for the Game Boy, Nintendo Power included 6 mini-issues titled " " which featured tips and strategies for Pokémon Red and Blue. Generation II Between September 2000 and January 2003, the magazine covered the Generation II games starting with and continued coverage of other Pokémon games on the Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, and Nintendo GameCube. Generation III From February 2003 until February 2007, the magazine covered the Generation III games, beginning with on the Game Boy Advance and including other games on the GameCube and Nintendo DS. Generation IV From March 2007 until January 2011, the magazine covered the Generation IV games, beginning with and including other games on the Nintendo DS and Wii (including Pokémon games on WiiWare and the Virtual Console). Generation V From February 2011 until May 2012, the magazine covered the Generation V games on the Nintendo DS, beginning with . Cover count Official Nintendo Player's Guides Nintendo Power also published several strategy guides, branded as the "Official Nintendo Player's Guide". In 2007, Nintendo Power magazine announced that they were no longer publishing strategy guides, instead referring to Prima Games as a licensed alternative. List of Player's Guides published by Nintendo Power Core series * Pokémon: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon: Special Edition for Yellow, Red and Blue: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon Gold and Silver: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon Gold and Silver: Complete Pokédex * Pokémon Crystal: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon Emerald: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl: The Ultimate National Pokédex Side series * Pokémon Stadium: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon Stadium 2: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon Colosseum: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon Battle Revolution: Official Nintendo Player's Guide Spin-off games * Pokémon Snap: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon Trading Card Game: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Official Nintendo Player's Guide * Pokémon Ranger: Official Nintendo Player's Guide See also *Nintendo *Nintendo of America External links *Nintendo Power official site *Nintendo of America official site *Future US official site * on Wikipedia * on Wikipedia * on NintendoWiki * on Super Mario Wiki * on Zelda Wiki Category:Nintendo Category:Magazines *